The present invention relates to improvements in blind fasteners and the joints produced therewith.
Advanced composite materials have recently been gaining increasing usage in various aerospace applications because they offer potential weight savings and increased stiffness. The anisotropic properties of composite materials present a unique opportunity to optimize certain structural designs such as elongated aircraft stringers and ribs. In order to form acceptable joints of relatively thin sheet composite materials, conventional blind fasteners have not proven to be completely acceptable.
One reason is the low allowable bearing stress of composite materials which means that the full tensile strength of the blind fastener may not be realized because of bearing failure of the composite material. Present blind fasteners have a relatively limited blind side bearing area and typically expand to approximately 1.3 times the original sleeve diameter. Another reason is that composite materials are weaker in shear, thus causing any holes to require greater edge distances and more area buildup to develop full efficiency of the composite material.
Advanced composite materials are constructed of a resin matrix which has a tendency to crack when holes in the material are expanded, such as by cold working or by an interference fit fastener. Rivets which swell when upset may also crack the resin matrix. Finally, fasteners which form against the blind side composite material surface tend to damage the relatively soft material surface by digging or gouging out some of the material during the bearing surface formation process. Additionally, fasteners which form against the blind side composite material surface may cause stress concentrations during the formation process which exceed the compressive strength limit of such materials, thus causing damage.
Some blind fasteners taught by the prior art form a bearing surface on the blind side of the workpiece before contact is made with the workpiece. However, such fasteners have not proven entirely satisfactory for a variety of reasons, including problems associated with consistently and reliably forming the bearing surface before contact with the workpiece. Additionally, some conventional blind fasteners cannot conform to the irregular contour of the composite material blind surface and tend to crush the raised points of the material, thus reducing overall material strength.
In order to solve these problems, the present invention is directed to an improved blind fastener assembly which has a large bearing area, does not expand the holes in the respective workpieces in which the fastener assembly is installed, and in which the formation of the blind side bearing surface is not sensitive to variations in grip length.
A prior art design for a blind fastener providing an enlarged bearing area is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,491 issued Apr. 1, 1986 to Kull. In Kull, a sleeve and a coil washer expanded over a tapered nose to form a bearing surface. While the fastener does provide a large bearing surface and is insensitive to variations in grip length, the core pin of this fastener is necessarily smaller in diameter than may be preferred, therefore exotic high strength materials are sometimes required to provide this fastener with a preselected strength.
Therefore the present invention is also directed to providing a blind fastener of the type described by having an increased diameter core pin.